Steamy and Spicy
by toykoprincessxx
Summary: What if there's a new event in Crocus for singles? A new Reality show called WGM In which people are assigned virtual partners, and have to compete in couples. Who's going to be Juvia's prince in shining armour? (Inspired by WGM, but with a twist)


"Juvia, are you really going to quit your social life for a simply guy?" Meredy was understanding, and rational at the same time. Juvia recently had been just her usual, in love with a certain raven haired man whose answer she was expecting soon. Everything was over, Zeref, E.N.D, the destruction didn't remain. The guild had been rebuilt, it was a perfect life. A few thugs over here and there, but that was about it. As soon as the guild began to function again, with Laxus as their master, Juvia knew the time she had been so eagerly awaiting was closer than she thought. That was until Laxus said he needed Team Natsu for a mission, a very secretive mission.

Maybe the danger wasn't over yet, maybe he required the mages for a special training. Juvia didn't want to think it was something serious, a potential risk to her beloved Gray's safety. "Meredy-chan, it's just a few months more. As soon as Gray-sama's back, Juvia's sure Juvia will get the answer she's expecting." Juvia had mentioned, gazing down so her bangs covered her eyes, as hot tears pricked at the ends. She took a sip of the warm hot chocolate in her hand, the reflection of the drink holding its gaze with her.

"It's not that Juvia, do you even have any experience in relationships? How many men have you even been with? Just Bora?" Juvia felt her heart sting a bit, when the horrid memories of the 'Phantom Lord era' came rushing back to her. Meredy sensed Juvia tensing, soothingly placing her hand on her covered shoulder as a soft sigh emitted from her lips. She wasn't trying to offend Juvia, she was just trying to help the woman. It had been a good six months since Gray had left, and Juvia had been miserable ever since.

"Look Juvia, listen carefully to what I have to say. You think I don't notice? Your mood has been getting worse, you've been getting sicker. Whenever Gray's mentioned, I can see the pain in your eyes." Meredy began once again, her fingers lifting Juvia's stare to meet her own pink eyes. "I'm not saying you can't wait for him, think of it as gaining experience. Think of it as a distraction. This is your decision, Juvia. You've sacrificed your time and life for him many times, this time - sacrifice six months for me." Meredy finished, watching Juvia collapse into a fit of tears in her warm embrace.

"Meredy-chan, Juvia misses him so much.." Juvia whispered into the crook of Meredy's neck, her arms wrapped tightly around the pink haired female. The drink dropping from her hands, as she let herself break down in front of her best friend. "I know what you mean, Gray-sama doesn't seem like the man to say it to someone's face, but I can tell that he loves Juvia, you can see it from the shimmer in his eyes, Meredy-chan." Juvia finished, wiping the tears from her eyes as she broke their intertwined state.

"Yes, even if he does love you. Do you want to live the remaining months without him miserably too, don't you want to do something Juvia? This is going to be a wonderful distraction, you'll meet new people, make new friends, and probably meet someone that keeps your heart busy. You won't even realize Gray was gone." Meredy mentioned to the other, hoping she could somehow convince the female. Juvia pondered for a moment, a million fantasies going through her mind. Juvia wouldn't deny it, she needed a distraction from everything at the moment. It was Gray's promise that he'd tell her everything after the issue with Zeref had passed, but he broke it. It wouldn't hurt for her to do something to keep herself away from being miserable.

Meredy took Juvia's hands into hers, looking at her eagerly. "Come on Juvia, he's surrounded by his friends, they're probably having fun, partying, dancing - anything you can think of. It's time you do the same." Meredy realized her mouth had started to hurt from talking, boy was persuading Juvia a difficult thing to do. Meredy rubbed her thumb against the top of Juvia's hands, waiting for a response.

"Maybe you're right Meredy-chan! Juvia's not doing anything wrong by distracting myself, as soon as Gray-sama's back, Juvia will get her answer and we'll be happy together forever!" Juvia said, her soft smile returning to her beautiful features. " I just need to use these months to gain experience to be with Gray-sama." She finished and blushed. Meredy wasn't fond of her choice of words and rolled her eyes at the female, but at least she had agreed, and with that Meredy squealed.

"Great! We're going to Crocus tomorrow then!" Juvia didn't want to have second thoughts on this, but she figured this might be a good choice. She wasn't going to change, she was just going to develop. Not a big difference, at least that's what she thought.

* * *

The train station wasn't so crowded early in the morning, there were a few people at the railway station ready to board the first train that departed at around 6am. Juvia stood there with Meredy, holding tightly onto the heavy suitcase, but it wasn't like she could feel the weight anyway. Juvia only had one thing on her mind right now: Gray. Gray Fullbuster who was hogging her thoughts, not giving her a moment of peace. She had the audacity to imagine running into him whilst she was supposed to be gaining 'experience'. She pondered over the endless possibilities, and unknowingly grew some hope that she might see him somewhere.

"The train's here Juvs," Meredy motioned for Juvia to enter the train, informing her that she might get a few snacks for them. Juvia nodded, looking for the assigned seat on their ticket. As she scanned through the train cabins, she entered their one only to realize there was already a familiar looking man seated inside. His black hair was neck length, his face was tanned and although he was attractive, Juvia didn't sense any attraction to the male. She recognized him to be a member of Blue Pegasus.

Juvia gently knocked on the glass door. "Excuse me, I'm pretty sure you're in the wrong cabin." Juvia muttered shyly, the male didn't notice as he was set on admiring the scenery outside. Juvia didn't want to interrupt, but at the same time this was their cabin.

"Oh my, what's a pretty young lady like you doing here?" Juvia heard a man chuckle behind her, turning around she gasped, noticing that it was a male with a slender figure and messy brownish-blonde hair.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but this is actually Juvia's cabin.." Juvia showed him the white laminated ticket with the information planted on top. The blonde man nodded, opening the door and passing by her to plop himself down next to the other man.

"Well I guess we're going to have to share this," His smile resulted in his white teeth glimmering in the bright light of the sun which had just recently awakened. Juvia noticed the ticket he held up, with the same information. It was too late to get new tickets, so she'd figured maybe they really did just have to share the cabin. It wasn't small anyway, but not as spacious at the same time. It had two couches, and a mini door which she assumed was the toilet just next to it. Meredy really did book quite an expensive one for them, even though it wasn't going to be a long trip.

Juvia watched the two men in front of her whisper to each other, missing Meredy's presence. She was too shy to speak to them, and then she thought of Meredy's words. Maybe she was right, maybe Juvia truly wasn't socially capable due to her placing all her attention on Gray. Maybe it did need to change for the better.

Speaking of the devil, the door slid open by her friend, who took a seat next to her with her luggage and bag of snacks. "Miss me?" She questioned giggling, taking Juvia's suitcase and her own, placing them above into the designated area before comfortably sitting down, noticing the other two Blue Pegasus members. "What are they doing here? Were they bothering you?" Meredy asked, her tone filled with worry for the blunette.

"Definitely not, they just happened to also book this cabin." Juvia replied monotonously. Juvia came to the conclusion that nothing was going to end her boredom. Six months had passed so slowly, no matter what she did. She just missed Gray. That's all she wanted. She snuggled back into the comfiness of the couch. Meredy analysed Juvia's behaviour, she knew the blunette was not in the mood to talk. So she averted her gaze to the other people in the cabin, hoping to have small talk with them.

"So where are you guys heading to?" Meredy initiated a conversation with them. The man with dark coloured hair spoke up. "Hibiki and I were just heading to Crocus, we're going to try and audition for the upcoming reality show." He answered, to which Meredy gasped.

"So were we!" Exclaimed Meredy.

They were all heading to a new event, which Meredy had been trying to convince Juvia about. It was simple, more of a virtual marriage setting set to entertain the Princess. There was going to be a selection of 12 males and 12 females, both were going to be randomly assigned to one another for a period of six months in which the multiple couples would engage in competitions, everything would be recorded on an invisible lacrima. It was virtual, but at the same time not. Because the kiss, the steamy nights and everything else was going to be real. Dead real.

But Juvia was only told that it was a reality show, to make new friends, and maybe find a male to distract her from her obsession with Gray until he's back. If Meredy had informed her of everything, then she would've backed out straight away.

The news of this upcoming reality show had spread throughout the whole of Fiore, there were many requirements for the contestants. Including the one in which they must be a mage in an active guild, single, and obviously ready to mingle. But Juvia hadn't heard all of that, as soon as Gray had left she'd locked herself up inside her dorms, only going on a few jobs to earn enough jewels to pay her Fairy Hills rent with. She was just not used to not being around Gray. Of course, he would go on missions on a daily basis considering he was a part of Team Natsu, but they would usually only last a few days. She'd also suffered months without him when he was working for the enemy, and after that he'd sworn that he'd never leave her side again.

But he broke it again.

The more Juvia thought about it, the more she felt betrayed, even though she would never voice her opinion. To everyone else she was just obsessed with him, and in love. Too emotionally invested in a man who wasn't ready to take her feelings more seriously.

Juvia realized there was nothing really in life for her besides Gray. She couldn't eat properly without knowing the man was safe and secure. Her main purpose in life was pleasing him and taking care of his happiness. Maybe they didn't need to give their relationship a name yet. Maybe relationships of the heart don't need to be displayed by actions. But then why was she doing it? She knew Gray had saved her many times, and sometimes showed her affection. But was it in the same volume? Maybe people have different ways to show their love.

Juvia shook her head, all she was doing was defending Gray. But that was just because she loved him too much to ever say a word against him. She was enslaved in his love and she preferred this state, even if it meant she'd have to go through more pain and longing. She was sure one day Gray would confess to her, and until that day she would be patient.

* * *

**A/N That was it! I hope you enjoyed the first part, also I hope it wasn't too ooc and forced? Also my apologies, it was quite short and not so engaging. But the next chapter is already written and has way more ENGAGING things! Gray will make a reveal and boy in a way ya'll don't expect. Also there will be a lot of Jealousy and crackships included, so let's just hope that goes well. I'll post the second chapter as soon as this gets 5 reviews! So show me what you guys got!**


End file.
